Sleepover Saturday
by Stucky's-Best-Girl
Summary: I got a great response to the Sleepover Saturday idea so here it is. Details are in the first chapter I'll be updating till it's time to begin so let's go.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, hope you all had fun yesterday. Sleepover Saturday, my PM and email were blowing up, so onto the detail**_

 **Start/finish times: It starts at 7 pm Atlantic time, that's my timezone, and finishes at midnight so we get to have four hours of fun**

 **Guest list:**

 **Supernatural: Everyone, yes Lucifer, Charlie, Bobby and Crowley and Gabe too**

 **Criminal Minds: The entire team, plus Emily flew in and Elle and Alex came back basically everyone who was ever on the team/associated with the team and Season 5 Reid I miss the long hair tho the short hair makes him sexier**

 **NCIS: Once again everyone who was ever on the team/associated with the team**

 **Marvel-verse: All the Avengers, yes everyone including Loki and other villains**

 **All Hiddlestoners and Cumberbabes invited, Tom and Ben will be there too**

 **Plus special appearances by; Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki and Misha Collins & The Doctor, if there's anyone else you want to be there or anyone I missed out feel free to tell me**

 **Rules: Not much just no violence there will be two teams of federal agents plus Gods and people with superpowers, *whispers* don't let Luci or Loki influence you**

 **Lucifer & Loki: I heard that**

 **Me: Alright everyone I look forward to seeing you tonight get your combs and brushes ready to braid Sam and Reid's hair-**

 **Sam/Reid: We never agreed to that**

 **Me: Oh man up, Dean step away from the pie, Loki get rid of the dog illusion and quit harassing my poor kitty, Gabe that candy is for the guests tonight, DiNozzo quit collecting autographs already, they'll be here all day till the sleepover is over, Emily, Jared is married, Dean leave the pie alone! *sighs* I have a long day ahead of me, Dean leave the pie! I'll be updating and eagerly awaiting you guys to come distract these mischief makers the bunker doors are always open if you wanna arrive early and help me**


	2. Update

**Me: Alright guys 5 PM, Dean managed to steal the pie I made for tonight so I had to make another and Loki finally quit harassing my kitty and found a new interest in Emily, two more hours, I'll be waiting on you guys and why do so many people want to keep themselves anonymous, I got at least twenty eight PM's today of people asking me if they can stay anonymous, any way I hope you guys are ready, get your combs and brushes ready, Dean already has his special pie fork**

 **Dean: You know it baby *whispers* bring me pie**

 **Loki: *Creates pie illusions***

 **Dean: PIE! *illusions disappear* Not cool man.**

 **Tom: Loki do you always have to be so cruel, I mean look at his face *gestures to Dean who's pouting***

 **Loki: Shut up Tom**

 **Me: *chuckles* Alright guys I'll be waiting**


	3. Sleepover time

**Alright everybody the bunker doors are open come on in and have some fun got a couple PM's already so:**

 **Anonymoose (you like? My new interpretation on anonymous) said:**

 **Alright everybody! My first sleepover. Let's do this! I got beer, I got my fluffy moose onesie, I got twister and cards of humanity, I got pie, candy, salad for Sammy, ordered pizza and takeout. I got soda and junk food, Led Zepplin on CD *tosses bottle of pink hair dye to Charlie*, got a couple of horrors, time to pig out and play 21 Jinx, Let's do this, Did I forget anything?**

 **Dean: *speechless*...Sam?**

 **Sam: I think you're covered**

 **Gabe: *steals your candy and runs away***

* * *

 **Anonymoose said:**

 **It is I Jessica, of Canada and I am burdened with glorious purpose, now where's that God of Mischief?**

 **Loki: Right here darling, what do you say we go dye Emily's golden retriever green?**

 **Thor: Loki you promised no trouble**

 **Me: It's alright, he'll evolve to the emerald retriever**

 **Loki: See, she get's it and it's her dog**

* * *

 **Deborah said:** **Hey guys let's play strip poker with partners, I call dibs on Charlie**

 **Charlie: *chuckles* Let's play baby**

* * *

 **Anonymoose said: SAMMY! 3**

 **Sam: Anonymoose! 3**

* * *

 **Alright let's have a sleepover people**


	4. Responses pg 1

**Anonymoose said:**

 **私はちょうどたいエージェントモーガンはそれがオーバー私を曲げて、私は無意味な性交することは完全に大丈夫だということを知ってみましょう**

 **Google Translate said: She said and I quote "I just wanna let agent M** **organ know that it's perfectly okay to bend me over and fuck me senseless"**

 **Morgan: Whoa, let's try to keep this thing rated G okay?**

 **Reid: And think about what we're saying**

* * *

 **Janessa said:**

 **How many girls in here like tall guys with long hair raise your hands, now if you had to choose between, Loki, Thor, Sam, or Reid which would you choose**

 **Loki & Thor: Me obviously *glares at each other***

 **Sam & Reid: *sink back* and waits for the fan girl war to begin **

**Me: Oh Janessa what have you started**

* * *

 **Lillian said:**

 ***whispers to Charlie* Charlie, the hair dye is in the shampoo we just have to sit back and wait for the show to begin**

 **Charlie: Nice, can't wait for the God of Mischief to get a taste of his own medicine**

* * *

 **Joanna said:**

 ***stands alone under mistletoe* Looks like none of the handsome blonde british actors in here find me worthy enough to kiss**

 **Tom: Oh darling, never, and we can't break tradition can we now *leans down a kisses her***

 **Loki & Dean: *stuffs food in their faces* We're trying to eat here people**

* * *

 **Louisa said:**

 **Dean I brought pie**

 **Dean: Nice, everybody be nice to this girl meantime I'm gonna put this in my face hole and send it down to my food box nobody bother me**

* * *

 **Jennifer said:**

 **Hey DiNozzo, I think I saw The Doctor in the library**

 **Tony: *dashes into the library***

* * *

 **Vanessa said:**

 **Hey Emmy, your dog's name is Gibbs?**

 **Me: *chuckles* Oh yeah, in honor of Gunny Sargent Gibbs, *salutes* (my golden retriever is actually named Gibbs)**

* * *

 **Eve said:**

 **Hey any Isreali ninjas wanna head down to the gun range**

 **Ziva: Finally something to do**

* * *

 **Heather said:**

 **Hey Deanmon (demon Dean) there's an empty room down the hall, wanna join me**

 **Deanmon: Right behind ya baby**


End file.
